WEDDING DRESS
by STAILS565
Summary: Soul & Maka are a bounded pair but unaware of it , But when Maka begins falling for Wes it starts to Tear at the bond , Slowly Killing Soul
1. WEDDING DRESS: Song

**STAILS565:Whats up,! Fanfiction members this is my 2nd fic .**

**SOUL: what is it?**

**STAILS: A Music vid in Soul Eater Style .**

**SOUL: Nice**

**STAILS: I know ,this is how im gonna put u guys as**

**TOMMY C.=Black Star**

**J. REYEZ= Soul Eater Evans**

**FRIENDS= Death The Kid,White Star,& Layfon(my Oc)**

**J. REYEZ'S GF: Maka Albarn**

**DUDE WHO STEALS GF: Wes Evans**

**SOUL: why did you put my brother as the one who steals Maka away from me**

**STAILS: Did you want Crona,Asura , or Stein , because-**

**SOUL: NO! Its good**

**STAILS: okay then that's what I thought, the disclaimer please if you will.**

**SOUL: alright, STAILS565 doesn't own the show soul Eater or the music Vid its based upon no copyright intended .**

**STAILS: okay, on with the fic.**

_( 99: Scenes, and Scene's change)_

_(ASA: SOUL's parts ( )_

**_(ASA: BLACKSTAR'S PART( TOMMY C.)_**

(ghgff: What's happening)

**_((): Chorus)_**

(And the outfits they wear , are the same as the dudes wear on the music vid)

_**WEDDING DRESS**_

_99 IN THE PARK 99_

Maka on a bench texting & waiting for a friend

_99 IN APARTMENT 99_

Soul & Maka arguing about their relationship not working .

_SOUL:_

_YEAH,_

_ALL THE THINGS WE'RE GONNA DO ITS CRAZY ,YOU KNOW HOW IT LET GO ,_

_OUTSIDE_

Soul waiting for Maka to come , & she did , they hug.

_I STILL LOVE YOU, STILL GOT YOU._

_99 ON A BIRDGE 99_

_**BLACK STAR:**_

_**NEVER SHOULDA LET YOU GO**_

****FLASH BACK ****

_99 IN APARTMENT 99_

Soul & Maka's argument of the relationship

_**NEVER FOUND MYSELF AT HOME**_

Maka leaving Soul, after the agreement

_**EVER SINCE THE DAY YOU WALKED RIGHT OUT THE DOOR**_

Soul standing up asking why Maka leaving

_**YOU WERE LIKE MY BEATING HEART THAT I'I CAN'T CONTROL**_

_99 OUTSIDE 99_

_**EVEN THOUGH WE GROWN**_

Soul smiling , giving Maka his Jacket to stay warm

_**MY BRAIN CAN"T SEEM TO LET YOU GO**_

_99 IN THE PARK 99_

Maka still waiting for a friend & still texting

_THINKING BACK TO THE OLD TIMES_

_99 IN A PIER 99_

Maka and Soul on a date in a pier

_**WHEN YOU KEPT ME UP LATE AT NIGHT**_

_**WE USE TO MESS AROUND LAUGH & PLAY,**_

_**FUSS & FIGHT**_

_99 IN THE PARK 99_

Maka still there , she looks at the place which she went on a date with Soul

_**I GUESS ITS TO LATE , IM DANCING THIS DANCE ALONE**_

_99 ON THE DATE PLACE 99_

Soul & Maka in a date , on the stairs

_**THIS CHAPTERS DONE THE STORY GOES ON**_

_99 ON THE BIRDGE 99_

_**BABY,**_

_99 IN THE APARTMENT 99_

_**CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU**_

Soul regretting of letting Maka go

_99 ON THE BIRDGE 99_

_**ARE NOT WITH ME**_

_**CAUSE YOU SHOULD BE MY LADY**_

_99 MEETING PLACE 99_

_**ALL I WANT IS TO SET YOUR HEART FREE**_

_**BUT IF YOU BELIEVE**_

_99 IN THE APARTMENT 99_

_**THAT YOU**_

Soul alone, on his laptop, still regretting for what he did

_**BELONG WITH HIM**_

_**PROMISE ME, YOU WON'T LET ANYONE**_

_99 IN THE BRIDGE 99_

_**HURT YOU**_

_**REMEMBER,**_

_99 IN THE APARTMENT 99_

Maka getting plates to severe food for her & Soul

_**I WILL ALWAYS BE HERE FOR YOU**_

Soul looking at the city feeling pain within him

_**EVEN IF IT KILLS ME TO SEE YOU**_

Maka about severe food

_**IN THAT WEDDING DRESS**_

_99 IN THE BIRDGE 99_

**_(dress)_**

_**OH SEE YOU IN THAT WEDDING DRESS**_

_99 IN THE APARTMENT 99_

Soul in the kitchen with his GF ,

_**SEE YOU IN THAT WEDDING DRESS**_

**_(dress)_**

_99 IN THE PARK 99_

_**OH SEE YOU IN**_

Maka still there wondering where is her friend

_**THAT**_

_99 IN THE APARTMENT 99_

Soul goes to Maka from behind warps his arms around her waist, They look at each other & smile

_**WEDDING DRESS**_

_99 IN THE BIRDGE 99_

**_(Dress)_**

_**OH NO**_

_99 IN THE APARTMENT 99_

_**SNAPPIN OUT THIS MISERY**_

Soul looks at the view of the city, wishing for Maka to be with him

_**DEPRESSION THIS AIN'T ME**_

_99 IN THE PARK 99_

_**BUT I ALWAYS TURN AROUND**_

Wes going to Maka ,

_**180 DEGREES**_

_99 ON THE BRIDGE 99_

_**YOU GOT CONTROL OF ME**_

_**AND I'I CAN'T EXPLAIN**_

_99 ON THE WAY TO THE MP 99_

_**SOMEBODY CALL 991**_

The phone rang Black Star answers , its Soul , telling him his on his way to the MP

_**EMERGENCY  
**_

_99 IN THE BIRDGE 99_

_**BEFORE I GO INSANE**_

_**SINCE YOU'VE MOVED ON**_

_**YOU TOOK A PIECE OF ME**_

_**ON THE WAY**_

_**GIVE IT BACK**_

Black Star talking to Soul of whats wrong

_**SO MUNCH PAIN IN MY CHEST**_

_**BLACKING OUT, HEART ATTACK**_

_**I GUESS ITS TOO LATE IM DANCING**_

_99 IN THE BRIDGE 99_

_**THIS DANCE ALONE,IT'S TOO LATE**_

_99 IN THE PARK 99_

_**BABY,**_

Maka wondering were her friend is

_**CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE**_

Wes came to Maka , as a very good friend

_99 ON THE MEETING PLACE 99_

Black Star came , his friends were there , he got greeted by Layfon

_**YOU ARE NOT WITH ME**_

_99 IN THE PARK 99_

Wes & Maka , talking , Wes confesses his love for her , & ask to her if Maka will be his GF

_**CAUSE YOU SHOULD BE**_

_99 IN THE BIRDGE 99_

_**MY LADY**_

_**ALL I WANT IS TO SET YOUR HEART FREE**_

_99 ON THE MEETING PLACE 99_

Soul & his friends there , just begin there

_**BUT IF**_

_99 WITH WES & MAKA 99_

Wes & Maka walking, Maka telling of what happened, & Wes listing.

**_YOU BELIEVE THAT YOU BELONG_**

_99 ON THE BRIDGE 99_

_**WITH HIM**_

_**PROMISE ME, YOU WON'T**_

_99 WES& MAKA 99_

Maka still telling of what happened, Wes listens patiently,

_**LET ANY ONE HURT YOU**_

Wes & Maka walking to pass Soul & the others

_**REMEMBER,I WILL ALWAYS BE**_

_99 IN THE BIRDGE 99_

_**HERE FOR YOU**_

_99 IN THE APARTMENT 99_

_**EVEN IF IT KILLS**_

Soul still looking at the city view

_**ME TO SEE YOU**_

_99 IN THE BIRDGE 99_

_**IN THAT WEDDING DRESS**_

_99 WES & MAKA 99_

Still walking happily

**_(Dress)_**

_99 IN THE APARTMENT 99_

**_OH SEE YOU IN THAT WEDDING DRESS_**

Soul on the laptop, still regretting for what he did

_**(Dress)**_

_**SEE YOU IN THAT**_

_99 WES & MAKA 99_

_**WEDDING DRESS**_

_**(Dress)**_

Wes & Maka walking pass, Soul & the others

_99 IN THE BIRDGE 99_

**_OH SEE YOU IN THAT_**

_99 ON THE MEETING PLACE 99_

Soul saw his Ex & Brother walking pass him & his friends

_**WEDDING DRESS**_

_**(Dress)**_

_**OH NO**_

_SOUL:_

_AND I SEE YOU WITH YOUR MAN_

_AND ITS HARD TO UNDERSTAND_

_IF WE BELONG_

_99 IN THE APARTMENT 99_

Flashback of Soul& Maka's argument

_IF I DID YOU WRONG_

_WHERE WE EVEN BEGAN_

_99 IN THE BRIDGE 99_

_WE WOULD ALWAYS FUSS & FIGHT_

_AND IT SEEMS NOTHING_

_99 ON THE MP 99_

_WAS RIGHT_

_BUT I_

_99 IN THE BRIDGE 99_

_LOVED YOU GIRL , YOU WERE MY WORLD_

_BUT YOU'D NEVER TRUST THIS GUY_

_CAUSE THE THINGS I'D DO_

_99 IN THE APARTMENT 99_

_WHEN IM ON STAGE_

_THEY SAY IM A SUPERSTAR_

Soul & Maka watching TV ,

_YOU COULDN'T UNDERSTAND_

_99 IN THE BRIDGE 99_

_ALL THE FEMALE FANS_

_99 IN THE APARTMENT 99_

_AND THEN WE GROW APART_

Maka standing up to get the remote

_AND I_

_99 IN THE BRIDGE 99_

_JUST DON'T GET WHEN_

_YOU'RE ACTING LIKE SOME OTHER PERSON_

_BUT I TRY MY BEST TO HOLD ON_

_99 IN THE APARTMENT 99_

_AT THE TIMES_

Maka changing the channel, to a good one

_WHEN IT AIN'T WORKING_

_(Uh)_

_99 IN THE BRIDGE 99_

_AND EVERY TIME THAT YOU SAY IT'S OVER_

_IT BREAKS MY HEART_

_AND I DON'T KNOW WHY_

_99 IN THE APARTMENT 99_

Maka with the remote channel surfing to see what's good

_'CAUSE YOU DONE IT A LOT OF TIMES_

_IN THE PAST_

Maka founded a good one , turns around if Soul agrees

_BUT I GET BACK UP & TRY_

_YOU SAY WE COULD WORK IT OUT_

& He did Maka went to sit with him

_99 IN THE BIRDGE 99_

_HOW COULD YOU HURT ME NOW_

_AND YOU MOVED ON TO THE NEXT_

_AND IM LEFT WITH AN IMPERFECT SMILE_

_99 IN THE APARTMENT 99_

_**BLACKSTAR:**_

_**BUT IF YOU BELIEVE THAT YOU BELONG WITH**_

Soul looking at the ring ,

_**HIM**_

_**PROMISE ME, YOU WON'T LET ANY ONE HURT YOU**_

closes it & still feeling pain within him

_99 IN THE BRIDGE 99_

_**REMEMBER,I WILL ALWAYS BE HERE FOR YOU EVEN**_

_99 IN THE APARTMENT 99_

_**IF IT KILLS ME TOO SEE YOU**_

Soul looks at the city view , still holding the box with the ring in it.

Looks at the laptop , looks down , with a pain expression

_**IN THAT WEDDING DRESS**_

_**(Dress)**_

_99 IN THE BRIDGE 99_

_**OH SEE YOU IN THAT WEDDING DRESS**_

_**(Dress)**_

_**SEE YOU IN THAT WEDDING DRESS**_

_99 IN THE APARTMENT 99_

_**(Dress)**_

Soul looks at the laptop again thinking

_99 IN THE BRIDGE 99_

_**OH SEE YOU IN THAT WEDDING DRESS**_

_99 IN THE APARTMENT 99_

**_(Dress)_**

Couldn't think of anything else , Soul closes the laptop, and leans in the sofa

_**OH NO**_

And remembers all the good times he & Maka had.

**STAILS: here it is , I try my best , so Review please, remember no bad reviews, only nice & Advice reviews**

**SOUL:*Growls* how dare Wes steals Maka away from me**

**STAILS: clam down Soul you'll get her**

**SOUL: I hope so, Review, or I'll EAT your SOUL!**


	2. THE BOND

STAILS565: Hi there story readers, my first chapter of the fic , "WEDDING DRESS".

SOUL: Nice, so its started?

STAILS: Yes, yes it is and this fic is for AngelOfFluffiness as well as two others.

SOUL: What are those, tell them.

STAILS: Well, the first one is my second song fic , "JUST A DREAM" which the song is by Nelly, and its set during the fic "WEDDING DRESS" and the one is the song drabbles fic.

SOUL: Nice

STAILS: Yes , yes it is. The Disclaimer please if you will.

SOUL: Sure, STAILS565 doesn't own the show SOUL EATER, the song that started the fic, or the plot, where there will be a little twist in it.

STAILS: thanks, on with the fic.

**WEDDING DRESS**

**CHAPTER 1: THE BOND**

At the apartment, there was a young man watching the view from a window. Standing in blue jeans with a brown belt and a white long-sleeve shirt with a black open vest over it, white shoes covered his feet. A black cap lay over his snowy white hair. Wearing a pain-filled expression on his face, he looked at the box in his right hand, which contained an engagement ring.

"Why Maka, why are you with him?" the man thought painfully.

His thoughts were interrupted when the door opened. The man turned around, finding his friend was right there, the blue-haired man was leaning against the doorframe. His arms crossed over his chest, covered by a white shirt and a gray hoodie with a logo in the middle of his chest. Over the hoodie was an open black leather vest. He also wore blue jeans and white shoes as well as the same brown belt and a black cap over his hair.

"Soul, you're always like this and its Wes fault for stealing Maka away from you," the blue-haired man spoke up.

Soul looked at the down and responded, "Yeah it is, but Black Star, it hurts inside. So much that I...I can't bear it."

Black Star knew what was happening to Soul; the white-Haired and Maka are a bounded pair, but the Albarn girl doesn't know it.

Black Star sighs, "Soul, you belong with Maka, but you know what they say; 'Love Is Blind.' It's true, love really is blind."

Soul looked at his friend and put the box in his pocket before walking towards where Black Star is. Black Star knows it, so he moves himself to the side, watching as Soul walks away. The phone rang so Black Star answers it, finding Layfon on the other end;

"Black Star, is Soul okay?"

"Layfon, he's not okay. Soul is going through the first symptom," Black Star replied.

Layfon speaks, "Maka needs to save him...she doesn't know it yet, does she?"

"No, Maka doesn't know that her love and relationship with Wes is slowly killing Soul from within."

"Are we going to help him Black Star?"

Black Star looked at Soul and replies, "Yes Layfon, we're going to help him." He heard his friend sigh in relief," okay, BS , see ya".

"See ya Layfon."

Black Star hung up and put his phone on his back pocket. It's true if Maka has sex with Wes, bears his children, marries him, or even worse, vow herself to stay with Wes forever...it will result in Soul's death.

_ 'I can't let Soul die,'_ Black Star thought as he went to find his friend.

Soul was walking, getting a pained expression on his face, " Maka please leave him, please leave him", he thought painfully.

Suddenly, Soul gasped and fell to his knees;breathing heavily as he thought to himself;

_'This...this pain...its too much,'_

With his right hand on his chest, clutching the fabric over his heart, he continued walking.

In the park, Wes and Maka were in middle of a make out session but they soon broke apart.

"Maka, no matter what were going to be together," Wes said.

Maka smiled, unware of the bond and Soul's dying, "I love you Wes and no one else."

Wes smiled back at his girlfriend, knowing that getting together is the best part of their life.

In the hallway of his apartment, Soul struggles to stand up, but he coughs up blood.

"Maka, you are my life; I'm dying inside without you."

Before he could fall back to the floor, Black Star got him in the nick of time.

"Lets go to where the others are at," he tells Soul.

Still breathing heavily, Soul could only agree with his friend and they went to find the others.

STAILS: Okay, here's the 1st chapter of the fic.

SOUL: Nice, So I'm going to die at the end?

STAILS: No, IDK, Maybe , lets see when I get to the end.

SOUL: Review, if you want me and Maka to be together or I'm going to die at the end.

STAILS: So review, please.


	3. THE CONCERT

**STAILS: SUP, STAILS565 here**

**SOUL: YO, Soul here**

**STAILS: Here's the second chapter, it's kind of what's happening on the first, kind of, you chose.**

**SOUL: And thanks, to two great friends, tell them who are they STAILS**

**STAILS: Yeah, they're my friends:**

**AngelOfFluffiness**

**EvansLuver14**

**SOUL: Cool**

**STAILS: Yes, so Soul please can you do the disclaimer?**

**SOUL: Sure, STAILS565, AngelOfFluffiness, and EvansLuver14 don't own the show of Soul Eater.**

**STAILS: Thanks Soul.**

**SOUL: No prob.**

**STAILS: Now please, Enjoy.**

**WEDDING DRESS**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**THE CONCERT**

Meanwhile, the girls are out at a grand concert of their other friends, the band known as Linkin Park. They're cheering even before the song starts, then the song: 'What I've Done' starts being played by the music group.

_In this farewell_

_There's no blood_

_There's no alibi_

"So are you... happy with Wes?" Tsubaki suddenly asked over the music of the Linkin Park concert.

_Cause I've drawn regret_

_From the truth_

_Of a thousand lies_

"Of course! He's a total gentleman!" Maka replied raising her voice so Tsubaki could hear her.

_So let mercy come_

_And wash away_

_What I've done_

"So?" Liz put in from the other side of Maka, "Just 'cause he's a gentleman doesn't mean that you're automatically happy with him!"

_I'll face myself_

_To cross out what I've become_

"What kind of gentleman is he?" Patty suddenly inquired, pushing her way to stand next to Maka, "Some gentlemen are really boring~"

_Erase myself_

_And let go of what I've done_

"Yeah! And some gentlemen are the perfect amount!" Liz agreed.

_Put to rest_

_What you thought of me_

"So," Tsubaki continued, getting Maka's attention back on her, "-as I was asking before, how is your relationship with him going?"

_While I clean this slate_

_With the hands of uncertainty_

"It's going great," Maka beamed, "-he's so sweet! Everything is just wonderful!"

Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty exchanged glances, as if in a silent discussion while Maka went back to cheering with the crowd.

_So let mercy come_

_And wash away_

_What I've done_

"But..." Liz started, her face growing a bit more serious, "-do you ever wish things were different?"

_I'll face myself_

_To cross out what I've become_

Maka stopped cheering, and turned her head back to her friend, "Different how?"

_Erase myself_

_And let go of what I've done_

"Like you were dating someone else!" Patty blurted.

Maka burrowed her eyebrows, a slight, almost unnoticeable, frown on her face, "Why are you guys asking so many questions?"

_For what I've done_

_I start again_

_And whatever pain may come_

_Today this ends_

_I'm forgiving what I've done_

"Because-" Liz threw her hand over her little sister's mouth to keep her from saying more.

_I'll face myself_

_To cross out what I've become_

"We're just curious, Maka," Tsubaki smiled, "-you know we only want you to be happy."

_And erase myself_

_And let go of what I've done_

Maka's frown disappeared and she managed a smile back at her friend, "Well, I am..."

_What I've done_

_Forgiving what I've done_

After the song ends they all go back to greet the band of whom they are friends with. In the Backstage, the band was resting, from the concert; Brad, the lead guitarist, is the first to notice the girls.

"Hey, 'sup my girls, you came to the concert?" Brad asks, happily greeting Maka and the others.

Tsubaki answers, "Of course; you guys are our friends, and if we didn't come it would hurt you guy's feelings."

"Yeah, it would, if you guys hadn't come," Brad said, pretending to be sad, showing the girls how he will react if they didn't come.

Mike came with Rob, Chester, Joe, and Dave along with him.

"Nice, to see you guys," Mike said, with a smile on his face.

Liz replies, "It's good to be here."

Mike saw something on Tsubaki's eyes which he knows as well as the others. The raven haired weapon looks at the back-up vocalist while Mike looks at her, they exchange glances and they know what they need to do.

"Excuse us," Mike said.

Chester whispers, "It's about Soul isn't it"?

Mike looks at his friend/lover with a '_Yes, yes it is' _look. The lead vocalist knows what to do, the others saw the glances that that the two weapons exchange to each other; everyone expect Maka.

When the two weapons were alone, Mike ask, "So, she didn't know why you asked her during the concert huh?"

"No, she didn't. When I asked her if she's happy with Wes, she just said that she is. Also when Liz asked her if he is a gentleman, she replied that he is," Tsubaki answers, looking down.

Mike sighs, "We have to do something about it, Maka needs to know."

"Yeah, she does, Mike. The first symptom is slowly getting noticed, in Soul's appearance," the multi-weapon said, looking at her friend.

The black haired weapon's eyes went wide, the first symptom, it's happening to his friend.

"We need to do something, before The Death State happens," he looks down, "-I don't want the same thing happening to Soul, like it did with me, when Chester fell for another."

"Yeah, you almost died slowly, if it wasn't for Chester to know, what was going on," Tsubaki said.

Everyone remembers that Mike had hidden his true feelings for his meister. Chester fell for another, and the bond between him and Mike was slowly beginning to tear apart slowly killing their friend from within. Now, the same thing it's happening to Soul.

With the others backstage, Brad sits with his arms around Joe, cuddling him even though they're backstage.

"Dude, just don't," Liz said, looking at the scene between two of her friends, "-you're backstage, you don't want the fans figuring out that you guys are bi."

Joe replies, "He always does this, no matter where."

Liz sighs, "Alright then, did the conversation between Mike and Tsubaki finish yet?"

"Well, they're already finished I think," Rob said, looking at where the two weapons went. With Tsubaki and Mike, the phone rings so Tsubaki answers, finding kid at the other end.

"_Tsubaki, you guys finish the concert?"_

"Yes, we did, and even greet the guys."

"_Nice, okay, you guys can come were we at, if you guys want. Does Maka know yet?"_

"No, Kid, she doesn't know. That was the thing I was talking with Mike about."

Tsubaki heard Kid sigh, "_I see, well, come if you guys got the time, Black Star is coming with Soul."_

"Alright see you later, Kid."

"_You too Tsubaki, later."_

The raven-haired weapon closes the phone and puts it in her pocket.

Mike asks, "Was that Kid"?

"Yes, yes it was," Tsubaki answers.

The black haired weapon said," what did he said?"

"He wants us to come to where are they are, and was asking if Maka knows of what's happening to Soul," the multi-weapon said.

Mike sighed, "I see, let's go to the others."

"Alright," Tsubaki said, she went first, with Mike following suit.

The others saw, the two weapons coming.

Liz ask, "By the looks of it, I'm guessing Kid called, didn't he"?

"Yeah, he did," Mike answers.

Chester said, knowing out of the blue what Kid told Tsubaki and his weapon to do, "I'm gonna tell Jack."

The meister went looking for the one who organize the concert for the band, finding Jack shortly after. Quickly he walked up to him and called,

"Yo, Jack."

Jack ,who is a twenty six year old man, dressed in black, with red hair, looks at him and said, "Chester, you and the guys need to do an encore for the fans.".

"No, not now," Chester said, "-one of our friends is in trouble, and we need to go to him, so no encore today. Do you understand?"

Jack's eyes went wide, he didn't want to hurt the fans feelings, but he understood.

He said, "Alright, you guys can go."

"Thanks, dude," the meister said, then he run back to the others.

Chester came to the others, Rob asking immediately, "Did Jack understand?"

"Yes, Rob, Jack understood," Chester said, smiling, then said, "-now let's go".

Everyone agrees, and they went to where their friends are at. However, before she goes to the others, Wes calls Maka for a date to which Maka gladly say yes; unaware of everything going on around her.

**STAILS: I'm done, so yeah, this was the idea of EvansLuver14, she helped with the idea so give her credit, and give credit to AngelOfFluffiness for beta this.**

**SOUL: So, please, review if you want to see Maka and I together at the end.**

**STAILS: Please, review, ^_^**

**SOUL: Reviews will be honored, ^_^**

**AngelofFluffiness: Tacos and cookies for everyone! *hands Stails, Soul, and all readers/reviewers a taco and cookie***


End file.
